


Movie night

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Blair were ready to do a movie night, but Blair's laptop is broken so the next day she comes to Dan's place to watch one with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

Dan was sitting on his bed. He knew his phone would rang anytime now. He could not bring himself to face the truth, but in reality he loved those moment. For a few weeks now, Blair and he would sit down, both in their respective room, and watch the same movie over the phone. It finally happened. Immediately picking up his phone and looking at Blair’s face on it, he took a moment to answer, not wanting her to know he was waiting impatiently for her call.  
“Hey there,” he answered the most casually he could.

“Sorry it took me so long. Dorota wouldn’t leave me,” she said.

“It’s alright. Would you have preferred if we would do it some other time?” he asked, hopping she would not accept his offer.

“No, it’s ok. Unless you’d prefer if we…”

“No, no,” he answered a bit too quickly. “I’m all free and home alone.”

Both ready, they logged on their computer and asked each other what they were going to watch while talking about their days.

“My internet is screwing up again tonight,” Blair said trying to slap her laptop to the side and hoping it would help.

“You really need to get that checked. Someday you’ll really need it and you won’t be able to connect.”

“Yes, I know that. I was really looking forward to this moment,” she said before there was a really small silence. “I mean, I was really hopping to watch a movie tonight.”

“Me too a movie would have been fun. Why don’t you come over?” he asked before being able to stop himself.

“Don’t be silly. Anyway, even if I wanted, I’m already changed and I only put a big t-shirt that I planned to sleep in and I’m way too lazy to change back.”

“Blair in a normal shirt? Yeah, like that was possible.”

They both laugh at that and she started to argue with him that she really was wearing it. After a minute she got out of bed and dragged herself in front of a body-length mirror and took a shot of herself. The only comment she said before hitting send was for him not to laugh at her lack of make-up. Truth is, he would probably not have noticed if she did not tell him. She was wearing a white t-shirt with the logo of a band on front of it. The tissue was going down barely enough to cover her ass and even if Dan was unable see through it, he clearly saw her nipple pocking. With that she had a little smile with her head slightly tilt to the left.

“You’re really looking good in it,” he said honestly.

“Thank you, mister gentleman. It’s my turn to get one now.”

“Oh, I didn’t know we were into sharing pictures now.”

“Stop being such a baby and send me one. Only fair.”

He got up and took one for her. She did not expect what she got. He was shirtless and his muscle were showing even if he did not try. He had been going to the gym and it showed. He was wearing a sweatpants that was pretty low, letting her see the beginning of his V. Although, after her eyes getting stuck on his arms, his abs and this low waistband, something else surprised her sight.

“Is that the start of an erection I can see?”

“Oh. I’m so sorry Blair. I didn’t realize that it…”

“Don’t apologize. I don’t mind. It’s not the first I see. Am I the one giving you this excitation?”

“I…”

“What is it Dorota?” Blair asked loudly, not letting him finish what he was about to say. “I’m gonna have to go. I guess it’s a good thing we couldn’t start it after all. Oh and, if Gossip Girl have this picture up, you’re dead. Am I clear?”

“Do you really have to tell me that? You really think I would show it to anybody? There would be way too much questions on how I got it.”

“Good night Dan,” she whispered so that her maid would not hear the name.

“Good night B. Text me later to tell me what you had to do.”

They both hang up.

***

The following night, their plans were different. Having her computer being fixed, Blair secretly took a cab and have him drop her in the upper west side. Dan, who still was not sure what to expect for the night, was walking back and forth in the apartment when he finally heard her. He opened the door quickly and she entered.

“You weren’t followed?” he asked before anything else.

“I don’t think so,” she answered as she walked to the window to check the street. If it would have been anyone else doing that she would have slapped him, but she felt the same stress and excitement of getting caught every time they would talk and now that she came over it was to a whole new level. “I was pretty careful.”

“How was the trip here? In the slums of the city.”

“Really funny Humphrey. I’m getting my shoes off, they are killing me,” she added walking back to the door not really waiting and an approbation of any sort.

“I’m not sure what to do to great you,” he said in a hesitant tone. It was the first time they were alone with each other ever since they begin their thing. “Are we friend? And if so do I like… hug you to great you?”

“Relax Humphrey. It’s not a test or anything. We’re not friends.”

“No, of course not,” he quickly added.

“We’re… watch buddies. That sounds good to me. And as long as we’re alone of course you have to hug me,” she said opening her arms. “But keep it in your pants,” she added with a smile as he was walking to her.

At first it started like if they were over the phone. They opened the computer and browsed for a movie while talking about their day. For once, the choice was not long. A new movie they both have been wanting to see was finally out. Both sitting on the couch, Dan was the one who had to get up and connect the computer to the TV.

“You should have brought some clothes to be more comfortable. You won’t really be able to sit back and relax in that dress.”

“I thought about it than I figured saying something along the line of ‘oh, don’t worry about this Dorota, I need a pajamas to go to the mall’ wouldn’t sound all that great.”

“I guess you’re right. I can lend you one of my shirt if you’d like. I have some old ones that are pretty long.”

She accepted to at least look at them before taking her decision. While trying it over her dress, Dan jokingly pointed out how it was longer than what she was wearing on the picture so it wouldn’t be that bad. She smiled and accepted to wear it if he was to change himself too. He stayed in his room while she got in the bathroom and the both ended up in more or less what they were wearing the day before. Blair went to his room and carefully placed her dress.

“I thought you weren’t wearing underwear on yesterday’s picture,” he commented before hearing how bad his question sounded. “Wait, that was a lot better in my head.”

“I don’t really see how that could sound better,” she answered as she playfully hit his chest. “But if you really want to know I wasn’t wearing one, you perv’.”

Something inside of her wanted him to ask her to remove them, but he did not. “What are you doing B,” she said to herself. “This is Humphrey we’re talking about. You don’t want him to see you with nothing on. You don’t want to cuddle against his strong beautiful chest and be surrounded by his muscular arm. That would be the worst.”

Dan was the first down to sit on the couch. He was on the side of the couch with his right arm on the armrest. Blair came sit around the middle, incontinently getting as close as her conscious mind would let her. They started the movie, doing some comment on it from time to time like if they were over the phone. After about 20 minutes, she extended her arm and pressed on pause.

“I’m cold,” she told him more as an order.

“That’s great for you,” he mocked her. “Do you mind sharing this blanket with me?” Joining a movement to his word, he got the white blanket that was right behind his back.

“No problem. That’s more than enough for us two.” Jumping on the chance he gave her, she got closer to him.

“Do you want to like… Cuddle?” he asked, once again hesitant on his words.

“Em…”

“That seems like something two movie buddies would do, isn’t it?” he added, trying to sell the idea both to her and himself.

“Watch buddies. But yes, it does sound like something that would happen.”

Following her answer, she got her head on his shoulder with her hand on his chest before he would cover her with the blanket and rest his arm on the other side of her. They both were having a little smile that they could not remove from their faces and were really happy that the attention was focused on the movie.

About an hour in the movie and things on the couch started to change a little. Both of them by now were really comfortable with the idea of being that close and without realizing it, she started to move her hand over his chest. He automatically got pulled away from the movie. At first, he kept silent and discretely looked down to her to make sure she was still awake and was not simply in the middle of a dream. She continued slowly moving from left to right while slightly moving down every time. After his chest came his stomach, than the pants. This is the point she stopped. He had barely the time to switch his attention back to the movie that her hand made her way under that final piece of tissue. Her nails had barely time to brush against his hard cock that he broke the silence.

“Blair?” he asked, regretting it as soon as it was too late.

“Yes?” she answered softly while switching her sight on him. “Oh my god! Dan! Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” she loudly said in one breath as she got away from him. “I didn’t… I… I forgot… I… You… I… sorry,” she added in the same breath. “I forgot it was you.”

“Yeah, I figured,” he said, unsure of what to answered considering he really liked what she was doing to him and undoubtingly would have love what was coming.

“How can I make it up to…” she started her sentence but she stopped herself as her sight was slowly drag down to a weird thing that seemed to be happening. Before he had time to hide it, she got a glance at the complete erection of Dan. “Well, you sure don’t seem to have hated it, do you?”

They got back in the position they were in although this time Blair made sure to keep her hand up. About two minutes more into the movie, she started to talked again and only added a small “Thank you Dan.”

“Why are you thanking me?” he asked really unsure of what she was talking about.

“For stopping me. I thought you were Chuck and most guys would have let me go. Even with the excitement, you brought me back to reality.”

“Of course. That’s what a good fr… watch buddy would do.”

Her eyes were still on the television but her mind was totally to another place. She was unsure about is she knew that it was him or not. Wanting him to ask her to strip, wanting to cuddle and now this. She did not put the idea completely aside that some fucked up place in her brain new and willingly decided to make her do it. Feeling a lot safer in his arm now, she decided to really get comfortable and excite him a little in the same occasion. Trying to move the least she could, she made her panties go down her legs than brought one of her foot back up to grab it and as she was throwing them further, she said in her same soft voice: “There. Now I’m dressed just like yesterday in that picture you seemed to like.”

“You should have remove the other piece instead,” Dan answered half daringly half hopingly.

“If you pull on the blanket I’m gonna kill you.”

Not letting him the time to assimilate what her sentence implied, she got a little bit away from his chest. Just enough to be able to make the shirt go over her head while making sure the last thing that was covering her stayed in place. A bit more conservative with this one, she put it on the table right in front of them and got back to her initial place. Feeling her breast directly in contact with his skin did not help the excitement, but he was not going to try anything on her. Not after that small conversation they just have.

“I sure didn’t expect this to be happening when I came over.”

“I didn’t even expect us to ever have a real conversation when I first got here.”

About five more minutes into the movie, her hand once again moved down. A lot more directly and quicker this time. He was about to open his mouth, but her hand went over his pants. Without going faster she went over the length of his hard on than continue almost to his knee and started the way back up. This time she made it clear that it was anything but an accident as she stopped on his sex and started to make her finger slowly play with it.

“It’s still me B,” he told her, this time making sure he could appreciate a little her touch.

“I know this time. Only stop me if you don’t want it,” she said without looking away from the screen.

She waited a few seconds to make sure, not removing her hand but stopping any movement. Once she was sure he had time to think, she started to play with it again. It took him a minute or two, but she felt his hand move from the side of her stomach up until he reached the side of her breast. He did not go directly on it at first. He let it site on its side to be sure she was ok with the idea than slowly moved onto it. That was all she needed for approbation of the game. In one quick motion, she switched her own play from over the cloth to under it. A few more second like this than with her agility she got his thick cock out without having to remove her arm that was stuck between the two of them.

“Would you be mad if I was the one to remove the blanket?” she asked, not really daring to look at him in the eyes right now. At this point, the question was clear for the both of them. She could have asked “Hey! Wanna fuck?” and it would have been the same thing.

“Of course. I mean, no. I mean… what was the question again?”

They both laugh a little after that and she got the white tissue away from him, still letting it on top of herself, and saw his penis appear in front of her eyes. Her head went down by itself and she took part of it in her mouth. It did not last very long though. As she got back up, she decided to press the pause button and finally looked at him. It took her a moment to find her words. She did not want to use the usual words because she still was refusing to call this friendship.

“I guess if a watch buddy wanted to have an orgasm, the other one could help, right? Even if it meant masturbating her with his… organ.”

Dan took a moment to go over the words she just used to ask him to make love to her as she got up and reveled her body to him. Both of them were entirely shaved and she sat on him, making sure not to make him slide in her, pushing her breast against his face.

“That sure sounds like a thing a watch buddy would do for another one,” he finally answered as he grabbed one of her nipple in his mouth and reached down to touch her clitoris. He could feel her wetness against his let.

“Would you prefer to use a condom?”

“I’m ok without one.”

As he said that, she lift her hips, he positioned himself to her entrance and she lower herself, moaning at the same time. She took her time to go all the way down and to accommodate to him. After a few second with him fully inside of her, she started to move up and down. He grabbed her ass firmly to help her with the movement. Suddenly, she felt the finger of one of his hand move. It took her no time to know what he was going to try.

“You… dirty… little man” she managed to say between breathing and moaning.

His index was now against her back entrance and she lower her head beside his, making her motion a bit more difficult but giving him a better access. Once he was in, to his surprise she found the strength to move even faster. Although, he was not about to complain. She was the first to come and she slowly reduce her speed until she came to a complete stop. After a quick smile at him, she got off and, once on her knee next to him, she bent so that her arm could rest on the armrest. He quickly positioned himself behind her, hoping to get to fuck her last hole, but she stopped him.

“Not there,” she ordered him putting a hand over her butt. “You’re too big. You can put a finger, maybe two if you’re nice.”

He was disappointed, but he did not argue. With his right hand, he got under her to play with her clitoris and with the other he reached forward and grabbed her breast. Blair was quite a heavy moaner and he really liked that. “Oh my god. I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” she tried to say but before she could say anything else she was having another orgasm. With the feeling of her muscle contracting around his cock, Dan could not retain himself any longer and shoot his sperm inside her.

“Damn it, Humphrey,” she shouted as he was sitting back, exhausted.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing that she was at least as tired as he was.

“Did you have to come inside me?” she quickly added, reaching over to grab a box of facial tissue. “It’s always so messy when guys do that.”

They got back in position without bothering to put clothes back on but covered themselves with the blanked and they finished watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first finished story in quite some time. I was a bit rusty, but I'm getting back into it. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
